BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color!
is the 39th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Ash and co. arrive on another island. After Alexa leaves the party to find a new story, Ash is reunited with an old friend from his travels in Johto: Clair, the Blackthorn Gym Leader. Iris is giddy as a schoolgirl upon meeting her since she is a fellow Dragon-Pokémon trainer. Clair tells them about a shiny Druddigon living on the island. Will they be able to find it? Episode Plot The heroes sail and find another island. Porter explains that is Cave Island, an island known for a cave, in which many rare Pokémon live inside. The heroes decide to check it out with Alexa. As they leave the ship, Alexa realizes she forgot the equipment to shoot a video. She sends Gogoat and promises to come back later. Suddenly, Ash encounters Clair, who is searching for a Pokémon. Clair and Ash recognize each other, for Clair has not forgotten his assistance in calming the Dragonite of the holy land. Ash introduces Cilan and Iris to Clair. Clair sees Iris has Axew, admitting he's been raised well. Iris remembers Blackthorn City's Gym specializes in Dragon-type Pokémon in Johto region, since she attended the Opelucid Academy. Clair sees Iris knows Drayden, thinking she may visit him after she conducts her business here. Clair admits she has to catch a Druddigon, but of a different color. However, she has to find Dragonite first, who flew off. Ash and Iris send Charizard and Dragonite. Clair is glad Iris also has a Dragonite, who flies off with Charizard. Team Rocket heard this and plans on catching Druddigon first. Dragonite notices Clair's Dragonite, sleeping on a field. Iris' Dragonite lands on the flowers while trying to glare at her, causing Clair's Dragonite to be mad for trampling on the flowers and angrily tackles him causing both to have a strong argument and its rivalry. Charizard sees them fighting and reports back. The heroes come, so Ash has Charizard separate the two, but Charizard fails due to both Clair and Iris' Dragonite pushes him away. Clair and Iris calm them down, but Clair sees Iris' Dragonite has trampled on a single flower and destroyed it. Cilan sees Clair's Dragonite is a female, while Iris' Dragonite is a male. Cilan sees the only way to end this fight is to help each other out in a desperate situation. He thinks this is their way of bonding together, but Iris and Clair have their doubts. With the situation resolved, the heroes and Clair seek the shiny Druddigon. As they are near the cave, a bunch of Pokémon run off, terrified by something. At the cave, Team Rocket is glad their machine works, as it sends out a painful sound to scare off Pokémon, hence why they gave Meowth earplugs. They are even more pleased, since there are so many tunnels, they blocked one of the exits, it means the shiny Druddigon will come out in their direction. Upon encountering the obstable, Iris and Clair send Dragonite (who still dislike each other), as well as Ash sending Charizard. Charizard goes to help them, but gets pushed and kicked away, so Ash calls it back. Despite their argument and rivalry, The Dragonite use all their power and manage to remove the obstacle. However, the sound starts affecting the Pokémon. Iris and Clair call their Pokémon back, Axew hides into Iris' hair and Ash gives Pikachu his hat to prevent the sound frequency. After going into the cave, Iris notices some marks. She remembers Druddigon flap their wings and mark their territory, so it means they will encounter one here. Iris admits she must know these things to become a Dragon Master. Cilan and Ash admit Drayden picked Iris as the inheritor of the Opelucid Academy, as well as the next elder of the Village of Dragons. Iris tells she has not decided yet. Clair thinks Iris' love for dragons is part of her destiny, but Iris replies that is not actually the case. She admits when she was younger, she was afraid of dragons. One day, she found a cave, as a shelter from the rain, and heard Druddigon. Iris was afraid, but heard Druddigon was actually hurt, from the noises it produced. She went in and Druddigon used Flamethrower. Before Iris can continue, Clair encounters a machine, which produced the noise. Clair disables the machine, which Team Rocket notices. Meowth thinks it was just a Pokémon that knocked the machine over, so he, Jessie and James go to inspect the situation. However, they come out quickly, as they encounter the shiny Druddigon. James sends Amoonguss and Jessie sends Frillish. Amoonguss uses Stun Spore and Frillish uses Bubblebeam, hitting Druddigon, who emits a sound. Clair hears it and hurries up with the heroes to find it. Druddigon attacks, but is stopped by Psychic and hit by Body Slam. The heroes and Clair come out and see Team Rocket attacking Druddigon. Clair warns them if they continue, they will make Druddigon even angrier. Team Rocket launches a net to capture Druddigon, who fires Dragon Rage, blasting them off. Druddigon is still mad, so Iris goes to send Dragonite. Clair stops her, for this would only enrage Druddigon further, so she decides to calm it down herself. Clair talks to Druddigon to calm down and listen to her. Druddigon hits her with its tail, and while Clair is unhurt, she raises her voice, telling Druddigon Team Rocket isn't here to hurt it, nor is their machine to produce painful noises. Druddigon does not listen and hits her once more time. Clair stands up, feeling Druddigon is opening its heart to her, telling the heroes she has it under control. Clair clarifies nobody here wants to hurt Druddigon. Iris remembers this is what happened to her: when she was little, Iris dodged Druddigon's Flamethrower and noticed Druddigon has injured its knee. She went off and returned with some leaves that would heal Druddigon. She calmed Druddigon down, placed the leaves at its knee and gave it an Oran Berry. Back in the present, Clair touches Druddigon, telling everything is fine and it does not have to be angry anymore. Druddigon calms down and is no longer mad. Cilan is amazed, while Iris remembers after healing Druddigon, she went to the Village of Dragons. However, she stumbled upon Scolipede, who was angry at her, but Druddigon used Flamethrower as a warning. Scolipede left, making Iris glad it was there to protect her. From that day, Iris was no longer afraid of dragons and started liking them. As the cave Pokémon return, Clair thinks she does not need to catch Druddigon. However, Druddigon wants to come with her, so Clair grants it the wish. Throwing a Poké Ball, Druddigon lets itself be captured, so Clair catches it. Later, near the ship, Alexa is displeased she couldn't make a picture of the shiny Druddigon. Clair, granting her the wish, sends out Druddigon, allowing Alexa to take a photo of it. Clair admits she may be going to meet Drayden, even to visit the Village of Dragons. The heroes bid her farewell and while Alexa takes the photo of Druddigon, Clair asks Iris should they meet each other, they have to battle each other. The heroes bid farewell to Clair and sail off. Debuts Pokémon *Clair's Druddigon *Clair's Dragonite Quotes :"Those Dratini tails!" - James :"Some treasure!" - Jessie :"WE'RE BLASTING OFF EMPTY-HANDED!" - Team Rocket Trivia *Like Jasmine in "Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!", Clair has a different English Voice actress than before. *Clair, like Winona in "Sky High Gym Battle!", is a Gym Leader with a shiny Pokémon on her team. *This is the second time in which Sarah Natochenny voices Ash in the flashback of the original episode, with the first one being "The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!". *"Who's that Pokemon?": Charizard (US): Shiny Druggidon (JP) Mistakes *The intro for the N arc was used. Gallery Ash and Clair remember one another BW138 2.jpg Clair and Ash remember how they fought against the Dragonite BW138 3.jpg Clair meets Iris and Axew BW138 4.jpg Iris and Clair attempt to calm down Dragonite BW138 5.jpg Clair's Dragonite likes flowers BW138 6.jpg Cilan believes this is just a way for Dragonite to bond together BW138 7.jpg Team Rocket's sound emitting machine BW138 8.jpg Meowth is in pain after his earplugs got removed BW138 9.jpg The Dragonite bicker once more BW138 10.jpg Pikachu is affected by the sound waves BW138 11.jpg Iris detects the source of the sound BW138 12.jpg Ash gives Pikachu his hat for protection BW138 13.jpg The shiny Druddigon comes out BW138 14.jpg Team Rocket is about to fire the net BW138 15.jpg The shiny Druddigon is enraged BW138 16.jpg Clair tries to calm Druddigon down BW138 17.jpg Druddigon is no longer furious BW138 18.jpg Iris remembers her encounter with a Scolipede BW138 19.jpg Alexa wishes she could've documented the shiny Druddigon BW138 20.jpg Iris plans on challenging Clair }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama